Sinister Rain
by kuroyama13
Summary: Five years ago, as the gray sky cried, Ran vanishes with a shattered heart. Since then, Shinichi desperately searches for her. Meanwhile, the Black Organization sends one of their members to assassin the Detective of the East. Please R & R. Much thanks!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The sky darkened as warm rain splattered harder onto the empty streets of Beika City. The wind howled, whipping Kudou Shinichi's soaked pant against his running legs.

W_here are you?_

The panting Detective of the East paused when he spotted a figure kneeling beside the gates of the Kudou Mansion. Looking closer, he recognized the person he was searching for, Mouri Ran. Her drenched white blouse hugged her violin frame lifelessly as her navy skirt sprawled across shimmering puddles. Rain plastered strands of chocolate hair against Ran's water streaked face. Empty azure eyes stared off into the distance. The girl looked so lost, so broken.

"Ran."

Slowly, Ran turned her head toward Shinichi. "They're dead," she whispered, her voice distant.

Shinichi hesitated, unsure of how to reply. Taking a deep breath, he approached her. The detective touched the side of Ran's face gently, surprised by how cold her smooth skin felt. "Let's go inside," he suggested, nodding toward his house. "You'll catch a cold."

"They're dead," she echoed. "They came and took them away."

Looking away, Shinichi mumbled, "Sorry."

Ran shuttered and suddenly beads of tears rolled across her cheeks. Shinichi wound his arms around the mourning girl. She stiffened.

Life instantly returned. "Stay away from me," she shrieked and pushed the coffee hair man away. Ran rose, staggering a bit. "Sorry isn't going to bring them back."

Shinichi looked away, trying to think of something to say, something that could heal a shattered heart.

"It's your fault," Ran accused. Clenched fists shook with anger. Words tumbled out of her mouth, never ceasing. "It's all your fault! My parents are dead because of your little Conan secret. You're a liar, Shinichi. A liar!" She paused for a heartbeat. Sighing, Ran added bitterly, "I hate you."

Twirling around, the worn out girl walked away.

Shinichi sat on the damp ground, exhausted and defeated.

Rain continued to fall as the gray sky cried. The wind groaned with sorrow.

She was gone.

* * *

_This is my first fanfic, so it's not that good. I started to rush the story near the middle. Sorry!_

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Gray clouds curtained the full ivory moon. In the darkness, a man clad in black walked swiftly toward a sealed door. A gloved hand reached into his pockets, revealing a key. The man inserted the piece of metal into a keyhole, smirking when he heard a satisfying click.

"Absinthe?" he called, surveying an unlit room.

He heard rustling.

"Yes, Gin?" a voice answered meekly.

"I have a job for you," Gin announced. He pulled out a picture and flicked it toward the other occupant of the room. "I want you to kill this person."

The shadowed figure glanced at the picture, then at the long haired man wordlessly.

Outside, rain started to fall, it's tapping echoing loudly in the quiet room.

Minutes passed.

Gin stepped forward. Suddenly, he pounced on the unresponsive person and wound his slender fingers around Absinthe's neck, pinning his victim to the rough wall. Absinthe clawed at Gin's broad hands, struggling.

"You will kill this person, you hear me?" he demanded. "You _will_ kill Kudou Shinichi!"

After a long moment, the Black Organization member released his grasp on Absinthe's neck and watched soundlessly as the latter slipped onto the floor. Then he walked outside, leaving the door open.

* * *

"Can you tell me where each of you were during the suspected time of death?"

Twenty-five year old Watanabe Ayumi bit nervously at her fingernails. "I was at a nearby convenience store," she stammered. "I'm going out of the country tomorrow and I was getting some towels and toothbrushes. When I heard about my roommate Ito-san's death, I came here immediately."

"Is there anyone who is able to back your alibi?"

Ayumi pondered. "The store owner might remember me," she answered.

Yamaguchi Kenji stood from his seat on a velvet couch. "I was in my apartment sleeping. During the suspected time of death, a young girl knocked on my door. It turned out she got the wrong room so she left apologizing. Then I saw that the door to Ito-san's room was ajar. I went over to see what was going on and was surprised to find blood on the door handle. I went in and found Ito-san's lifeless body in the kitchen," the second suspect recalled. He flicked his eyes toward the kitchen and shuddered.

"Can you take me to this girl?" Kudou Shinichi questioned, frowning. "I think she's the key to solving this case."

* * *

_Another very short chapter... _

_Thanks for reading! Back to studying for CST's._

* * *


End file.
